sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:OTC
Proposed Deletion I don't see why this is here. Just because a member of the community here uses it, it has no purpose having an article. For example, I am a member on the CWCki. Does that mean I should write an entire article on it? No. I may use it, but it has nothing to do with the main focus of this wiki. The same goes for this. The only ties we have to it, as said in the article, is Aaron. Other than that, we really have no affiliation with it. Hell, the article even says that this has nothing to do with the Sporums. So yeah, talk now. --GandWuser 01:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I believe his logic is that some memes he uses carry over from that forum. In any way, I support keeping this here. Dragonvoid 01:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) * But that doesn't require an entire article. --GandWuser 01:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Do wollst nicht. /discussion 01:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) The logic was that several memes that started with the OTC were carried to the Sporum and vice versa. * Well then if we do keep the article, then it needs a serious reduction size. All it needs to say is that several memes were swapped. It doesn't need info on major members, or how everyone is a faggot, or even a video of Science. It just needs to say that memes were swapped and that's it. --GandWuser 01:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Why does it matter how large the article is?Dragonvoid 01:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) * Because a lot of the info is unnecessary, and because all we have to really say is say that we share memes. --GandWuser 01:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) * It's doing no harm to the rest of the Wiki anyways. No one else is against it and as I stated it's harmless. **Fine, have it yer way. I'm just saying, why does there need to be so much in-depth info on something barely touched on? --GandWuser 01:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) If you don't like all the words, don't read them. Dragonvoid 01:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) And now Hail graces our presence. It's even more relevant than it was before. The theme of the Wiki is the Sporum. OTC has little to do with the Sporum, it's not even part of the Sporum. Whether the Wiki is young or not, little or big, the article unfortunately has to go. Sorry, it's the rules, live with it. 17:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree, this has nothing to do with the Sporum, or even spore. I am a member of Nationstates, does that mean I should make an article for it? LurkerLordB 17:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) A NS page could be made should I have my political RP based on it still on it and I would've. But as it's dead and ownership has passed hands and have lost NS I won't. But I've been on OTC more consistantly, there are several memes I've carried over. It'll be nice for the curious to know the origins of these ideas. The page is also doing no major harm, it can be ignored. But is a whole article necessary? Seriously. 17:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I am actually neutral, I could care less. Do whatever you guys want. 18:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC)